1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wafer packaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wafer-level packaging method, all processes are progressed as a wafer, is improved actively. But, wafer-level packaging method is very expensive because it uses not only new equipment but also photo-sensitive film.
To reduce the manufacturing cost of packaging, many wafers must be packaged just one full process and use cheep materials during the process. But, we have used just one wafer while packaging process.
Therefore, we need new process to package wafer by using manufacturing process of PCB (Printed Circuit Pattern).